Leydia Witch
| image =16003662792_eaa5e191a9_o.jpg 150px | location = Undead Crypt | drops = Various | hp = 950 | hp-plus = | souls = 1100 | souls-plus = }} A is an enemy in Dark Souls II. Location Leydia Witches are found within the Undead Crypt. Lore Leydia apostles worship Galib, God of Disease. They once resided in the Undead Crypt beside Fenito. The Leydia witches grew conceited, and began to manipulate both the onset and curing of disease, making themselves the effective gatekeepers of the crypt.Leydia Black Robe description. Attacks Affinity - At long range, they will conjure a group of five Dark orbs, which will hover for a short period of time before locking onto the player and approaching at high speed. These orbs have poor tracking after they begin flight and do not do much damage, however they also have extremely long range and can stagger the player, leaving them vulnerable to other attacks. Lightning Spear - At medium ranges, Leydia Witches will conjure a lighting spear and hurl it at the player. They can be relatively easy to dodge through rolling. Soul Shower - At medium to close range, Leydia Witches will cast forth a soul orb, which will begin releasing a shower of soul arrows after traveling a short distance. The arrows do not do much damage, but can stagger if they hit. Running to the other side of the Leydia Witch is the best counter to this spell. Chaos Storm - At close range, Leydia Witches will cast this spell in order to force players to retreat and dodge. They will leave lava pools after erupting, presenting an area hazard after ending. Dark Fog - When the player is within melee range, Leydia Witches may cast this spell, which builds up the Poison meter very quickly. Due to the dim nature of the Undead Crypt, it can be hard to see the fog itself, so try to retreat away and wait for the spell effects to end, using ranged attacks in the meantime. At melee range, a Leydia Witch may also attempt to swing her staff at the player in a two-hit combo. Strategy Leydia Witches can be extremely deadly foes, as they have many ranged spells at their disposal that can deal tremendous damage to players. Furthermore, they are found in areas where the terrain and even enemies can prevent the player from directly approaching them; while the player is busy dealing with the lesser threats or attempting to find a way to approach the Witch, they will have free rein to cast their spells. Even once the player reaches their location, Leydia Witches have a surprising amount of health that makes them harder to kill than most other casters. When approaching a Leydia Witch, try to use the terrain to block their spells, and then dealing with the melee foes that approach. Once other threats have been dispatched, the Leydia Witch can be engaged at leisure. As they have no Poise, any melee attacks are capable of staggering them, preventing them from casting most spells. An easier way to kill Leydia Witches is to use arrows from long range, where their Affinity can be easily dodged and their other spells are unable to reach the player. Because they have high elemental resistance, it is best to use physical damage. Poison Arrows also work well, as four arrows is enough to inflict them with poison. Drops 100px|- |Leydia Black Hood|Leydia Black Hood.png 100px|- |Leydia Black Robe|Leydia Black Robe.png 100px|- |Magic Stone|Magic Stone.png|- }} 50px|- |Simpleton's Spice|Simpleton's Spice.png 50px|- |Dark Quartz Ring Dark Quartz Ring +2 |Ring Dark Quartz Ring.png 50px|- |Awestone|Awestone.png 60px|-}} References pl:Wiedźmy z Leydii